Setting Descriptions
Write down any of your FANON setting descriptions. I, Mysterygirl000, will write the tribes in the books. Feel free to write any fanon tribe setting description (only if you made the tribe of course): and about the map, read it's page before you question it or anything. NightWings The NightWings' land is a large network of tunnels thats under the sea floor. So to get to them, you need to go through the sea in hopes that the sharks wont catch you first.... And if you even make it alive, it's nearly impossible to find any entrance to any tunnel. The entrances are very well hidden. And if you even find a tunnel entrance without suffocating from lack of air, you'd have to really use your senses (other than sight) to figure out which tunnels you want to go through. And then, if u get where ur going to, try getting out...alive....... SwiftWings Well, SwiftWing territory was an island in the middle of the sea. It's very hard to find and is a two weeks journey from Pyrrhia, and the only way to rest is to follow the map that's closely guarded in the royal treasury. Now the SwiftWings have the Diamond Spray area and parts of the mountains and forest. The SwiftWing palace is a large palace jutting from the ground with columns and ivy vines. SwiftWing guards constantly shift shifts in guarding, with a city around the palace. When a battle starts, all the SwiftWing residents swoop out from their houses (yes, they do have actual houses due to their telekinesis. Legend says that a falsely accused SwiftWing put in prison by the ancient queen Davinia escaped by digging a bunch of tunnels. Now in the middle of the labryinth is the royal treasury, booby-trapped and highly guarded, for many artifacts of the SwiftWings contain mass power. FlameWings The FlameWings have been outside of Pyrrhia for ages. While they were gone, they occupied a large land miles away from Pyrrhia. I will go ahead and tell about their kingdoms before and after they left Pyrrhia. Before leaving, the FlameWings lived in a vast kingdom in a volcano under the rule of Queen Flare, where they had to evacuate after the Scorching. Since they had no where to go, they left Pyrrhia. They returned years (and generations) later, where they found a large area to take control of just Southwest of Burn's Stronghold. They rebuild their kingdom and currently live there. They have a large security, and only sneaky dragons could get past the scurity. Sorry about the bad description, I will work on it later, I am just REALLY tired right now. SeaWings MudWings RainWings Years ago the RainWings split into two tribes during the Scorching, the ones led by the ancestors of Queen Dazzling and the ones led by the ancestors of Flash. Flash's ancestor, Queen Glenna, left because she was tired of her sister, the coruler of the RainWings, Queen Sparkle. Queen Sparkle was lazy and didn't want to do anything to help defend against the Scavengers. Due to her, the other dragons forced the RainWings out, and Sparkle moved into the rainforests to the south that would eventually become the Rain Kingdom. She and her followers are the reason RainWings are seen as lazy, stupid, and unmotivated. Forced to flee, Glenna and her followers, fierce warriors of the RainWings tribe, found refuge in a remote valley deep in the mountains on the most extreme northeastern point of the mountains. A small microclimate existed there which made it steamy and warm all year round, perfect for the warmth-loving RainWings. The valley only had two entrances, the main entrance and a smaller one that could be used as a bolt hole in emergencies. The best way to think Glenna's followers is to think of them as dragon ninjas. They are masters of dragon martial arts and due to their scales, can blend in anywhere, making them virtually impossible to see. The ability to spit venomous acid is very prevelant among them, unlike among Sparkle's followers. IceWings DeathWings StormWings ForestWings Category:Roleplay Rules Category:RP1 Stuff